Never talk to strangers
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: Because you don't know their lurking thoughts, creeping inside their brains.


**Hi everyone? How're you? **

**So...*Gulps* Good lord, how to start it...**

**Hmmm...it is my second M-rated fic here (The first one was written just getting dared xD). I don't know why I have written it (Maybe Misty has gone nuts :P) **

**Warnings:**** Character death, attempts of rape and violence.**

**Inspired from:**** "Voices" by Linvn89. **

**So, the readers under 16...don't read it. If you read it, just skip the scene from where the violence starts. Got it? **

**It is not only a violent fic, but also a lesson to us, specially for girls. Never mind, I don't know why I love writing educational fics *Sighs* **

**So...may I start?**

* * *

Above everyone's head, nightfall unfolded its own umbrella. Typical it was; obscured and quiet. The limitless parasol wasn't letting the light enter the globe. Only the sodium lights were guarding the streets, standing beneath the shade. There were several towering trees at the other side of the concreted road, throwing their gazes towards the dusky blue. The appeasing breeze of that night was blowing, originating short and sudden pulsations in their leafy heads. Beneath them, a lot of dry leaves were there, in the shades of fire and ash. They were quietly welcoming the winter, sheepishly saying that the autumn was leaving. Not bothering, people were wading over them. Their rustlings were buzzing into the ears of the alive ones.

Between lights and shadows, noises and silence, a female neko-jin was standing. Her neon pink hair cascaded down on her back, crossing her slender waist. Even in the darkness, the amber eyes of her were glinting like the street lanterns. Her eyebrows were slightly wrinkled and lips formed a pout. Keeping a large suitcase beside her, she was waiting for someone. In fact, she'd been standing there for the last two hours. Ironically, nobody was there for her still. The hands of the largest clock of the station were running rhythmically. Agreeing with them, the night was getting deeper. The number of people was also decreasing in the area.

She gulped, looking at her wrist-watch. It was her first time in New York City. Before it, she had never gone out of her town alone, let alone outside China. She knew nothing about NYC. She had come there for the purposes of higher studies and her brother couldn't have accompanied her due to the urgent tasks of his office. One of her best friends, Emily Watson, lived here. Having faith on her, she had dared come to America.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"I'll be there for you," The orangette assured her friend, "I may be late. Keep waiting for me at the station."

"Why don't you give me the address of the house, Emily?" Mariah queried, "I'll try to reach there."

"I'll give you the address, don't worry," Emily warned, "But don't try to come there alone or with a man."

"Why?" She frowned, "What's the problem?"

"You're new here….." The spectacled girl sighed, "That's why you know nothing about the city. Crimes and criminals have been like our bed-teas and morning newspapers. This city isn't safe at all, especially for the girls."

"The whole world is unsafe for the girls, Emily," Mariah explained, "But I can protect myself. Don't worry for me."

"Don't insist, Mariah," Emily pleaded, "You're new here and that's why you aren't understanding. Before two weeks, a strange serial killer started his actions here. In this period, ten girls have been raped and murdered brutally."

"W….what?" The jaw of the pinkette dropped, "Are you kidding?"

"Not at all, Riah…" The orange-haired girl shook her head, "I'm speaking the truth. The police haven't been sure yet whether it's been done by one or many. But...the girls here are afraid of going outside alone. Please Mariah, don't believe anyone. I'll come to take you, I promise."

"Sure, Emily…." The pink-haired girl nodded, "I can understand. You're right. I'll wait for you."

"Thanks for understanding, Riah," Her tone seemed light a bit, "Well, I have some necessary tasks now. Call you later. Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Mariah bade as the call got disconnected.

* * *

**Flash forward: **

Her heart was beating fast. For the first time in her 19-year-long life, she was feeling strange. Her hand reached the bag that was hanging from her left shoulder. Pulling the chain back, she took out the water-bottle. Her shocked eyes found that empty.

_Danger often comes when it is feared. _

Her throat was begging for dear water. Her lips were drying. Licking them, she was consoling herself, moving her eyes here and there again and again.

"What have you been doing here for the past two hours?"

Startled hearing the husky voice, the pinkette turned back. There was standing a muscular guy. His complexion was sunburned. Due to his sleeveless shirt, his twisted biceps and triceps could easily be seen. They were just like wrenched ropes. His shoulder-length hair and eyebrows were silvery white, contrast to his skin tone. The clear gray orbs were displaying the practical representation of Young's double slit theory, giving him a hooligan-like look. One of his hands was carrying a heavy stereo. When Mariah looked at him, her heart skipped a beat.

"I've asked you something, girl," He came closer to her, much to her discomfort, "What're you doing here at this time?"

"I….I'm waiting for my friend," Somehow, she uttered, "She…she hasn't arrived here yet."

"Do you know her address?"

"Um….what will you do with that?"

"Listen girl," He folded his arms on his chest, "I know the whole New York City just like the palms of my own hands. I can help you and drop you at your location. If you're feeling hungry, I can take you to a restaurant for dinner too."

"Can you shut up?" The pinkette yelled, turning to him, "I don't need your help at all."

"Any problem, Miss?"

As another softened pitch entered her ears, she turned her head and looked at its owner. There was another young man, about 21-22. His hair was like dry hays, ruffled, yet gentle. Sapphire eyes were deep and tranquil, slightly gleaming. His complexion was tan too, but not sunburned, just like almonds. He was wearing a full-sleeve shirt, tucked inside a pair of jeans and sleeves folded down to elbows. His appearance appeased the bothered eyes of the pink-haired girl. When she gazed at his eyes, her heart calmed down. She started trusting the guy.

"No...actually, this guy is disturbing me…." She looked down, "I'm feeling uncomfortable here."

"Don't worry, Miss…" The blonde assured as he approached the muscular bod. Just looking right at his eyes, he gritted his teeth and warned, "Look Mister, she doesn't want to talk to you. You may leave the place."

His tone was calm but strangely terrifying. The brawny man couldn't speak anything against it. Just glancing at the pinkette once, he left the place.

"Thank you so much," All the worries from the face of the girl disappeared as she smiled, "I'm grateful to you."

"You don't need to be, Miss…."

"Mariah. Mariah Wong." She mentioned her name.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Wong," He expanded his hand for a handshake, "I'm Mystel."

"Nice to meet you too, Mystel," She didn't feel uncomfortable while sharing the handshake, "You can call me Mariah."

"That's so sweet of you, Mariah," Mystel exposed his white teeth, "If you don't mind, may I take you for dinner?"

"I won't mind at all, Mystel," She shook her head, "I can go with you."

A coy smile rose in the corners of his lips. He started walking forward, being trailed by the Chinese girl.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Mystel," She wiped her mouth with the piece of tissue-paper, "The meal was delicious."

"Mention not," The Egyptian chuckled, "A beautiful girl like you deserves it."

She again gazed down, furiously blushing. Never had anyone praised her in this way throughout her life. For once, she was feeling to be flattered. But she wasn't feeling uncomfortable at all. Rather, she was enjoying it. Her heart was pounding fast since she felt the heat increasing inside her body.

Even in the dense night, she started seeing the rays of sunshine, the flickers of hope. Without her brother, she had never met such a man whom could have easily been trusted by keeping the eyes closed. A particular fondness was growing for him inside her blood-pumping organ. She also began to get annoyed with her best friend, the spectacled orangette.

'Emily is surely a coward,' Mariah pondered, 'She has totally forgotten that good people still live on this planet. They are here, they are real. Sometimes, they are beyond the qualities of a human being. A few of them possess godly virtues, just like my current companion. I know…I know he'll never let anything happen to me. He'll take care of me, he'll protect me, no matter what happens. He'll show me the right way. Well….will it be our first and last meeting? No no….I need to take his contact number and email id from him. I shouldn't end these sweet and lovely moments here. I should communicate with him. If I don't do it, I'll be the most ungrateful bitch on the earth.'

"What are you thinking, Mariah?" While striding by her, Mystel asked, "Are you still worried?"

"No Mystel, not at all," She negated, "After all, who can be worried if you're here?"

"You're so gentle, Mariah," The blonde blinked, "You know…I wanted a girl just like you in my life since a long time."

She bowed her head down in embarrassment. Her cheeks were trying to borrow the colors of roses at that period. The speed of her feet was sloth, not the beats of her heart. They were different.

"Look at the sky," He commented, "How beautiful it is!"

The pinkette looked up. Before a while, the blue had been seeming covered with darkness to her. She'd been scared, she'd been nervous while having its glimpse. But, out of nowhere, countless stars filled it unexpectedly. The firmament was looking like the black georgette scarf of an Indian princess, embroidered with golden threads, embellished with the granules of gemstones.

Right he was. The sky had unparalleled beauty. Nothing could outshine it then. Nothing.

'I wish…I could have such beauty in my life…..' She whispered, looking at Mystel.

"Would you like to spend the night at my place?" He proposed, "I don't think I can drop you to your friend's house tonight. Don't worry, I have an extra room. Besides, my butlers and maids will be there. You won't feel bored at all."

"Thanks…." She murmured, silently giving her consent to him.

"Then….it's fixed!" He cheered, "Thanks for giving me a chance to show you proper hospitality, Mariah!"

"N…no problem…." She sweatdropped, nervously smiling.

* * *

The manor was quite gigantic. Its front doors were bedecked with the metal heads of a lion and various bronze, silver and golden artworks. In the yard, there were two fountains. Water was flowing from them. Under the obscure blue, the streams were seeming unworldly. Flowers were blooming in the orange trees. With the blows of the autumn wind, they were being showered on the concreted plot, trying to leave the signs of live on the lifeless.

He kept a hand on a lion's head, caressing it. Automatically, the door got opened, creating a cracking sound in the discreet night.

"Come in, Mariah." He stepped inside.

She nodded. While her feet were crossing the corridor, she shuddered a bit. Over her head, a crystal chandelier was hanging from the roof. It wasn't an electric one. It was made of glass and candles. Inside the mineral goblets, the wax lights were burning. Their flames were performing ballet. On the walls, their ghostly shadows were mimicking them. The granite-made floor was lustrous; reflecting the light.

_The manor itself was the poem of light and shadow. _

"Why're you standing there?" The familiar voice lifted the weight from her heart, "C'mon, let me show you your room."

Spellbound, she followed his footsteps, pushing the suitcase forward. They ended up in quite a large compartment. The walls were painted raspberry and coral. There was a queen-sized bed by the Thai-glass windows, covered with magenta velvety curtains. At its other side, a table lamp was kept on a wooden side-table. In front of it, a reading table was there, adjacent to a bookshelf, along with a chair made of stainless steel. She had never seen such a cupboard in her life, nor had she had such a dressing table ever. The washroom was attached, so was the porch. From its grills, flowery vines were finding their own way towards the ground.

Her eyes sparkled. Neither she had seen such a luxurious room in her life, nor had she used such compartments ever. She wanted to hug her savior. She wasn't finding a proper way to express her gratitude.

"**Thump!" **

Having heard the door getting closed, she looked behind. The Egyptian was standing there, but his getup was seeming quite different than his previous one. He was wearing a sleeveless tank top that was displaying his muscular arms. That top was clinging to his body. Not only that, this time, he was putting a mask also on his face, just covering the area around his eyes.

"Mystel!" She frowned.

Pretending not to notice her, he pulled out a pseudo-drawer, adjacent to the wall. Her eyes got widened at that.

Taking a bundle of ropes, he approached her. She noticed a slight smirk in the right corner of his lips. A droplet of sweat trickled down from her forehead.

Without warning, he shoved her towards a chair. Not waiting for the reply, he untwisted the ropes and started binding her wrists and ankles with the metal seat.

"What're you doing?" Mariah screeched. Her heartbeats were going crazy.

Not bothering to answer, he tied the last knot. Going to the cupboard, he opened its door. In front of her wide-open eyes, he dragged a saw out. The rays of the dim-light inside the room fell on it, making it shimmer a bit. Mariah could easily see the stains of blood on the sharp blade, hungrily gawking at her. It was desirous. Had it had lips, Mariah might have seen it licking them. Since a long time, it hadn't had the sips of blood.

Be it thirsty or not, seeing it, the pinkette started feeling thirsty. She tried to gulp the saliva but she found her mouth and salivary glands dry too. Even in the comfortable weather, she was sweating. Her breezy bangs clung to her forehead due to perspiration.

"Why?" No need to mention that she was distressed, "Why are you doing these things to me? What have I done?"

"You've done a silly mistake, girl," He slapped her on her cheek that left the taints of five fingers there, "You should never have talked to a stranger."

His fingers reached her top as he pulled it with sheer force. She tried to move back but couldn't as she was fastened. Frantically, the pinkette attempted to bite his hands. Again she had to fail because he grasped her mouth. For making it perfect, the blue-eyed bod swathed her lips with his own handkerchief.

She was violently juddering, seeing her top getting ripped into pieces. Popping out a sharp dagger, Mystel slid it beneath the straps of her bra. Within no moment, they got torn. Not caring to unhook the undergarment, he just pulled it off, making her half-naked. His eyes fell upon her round breasts, uncovered and inviting. Beneath the purple dim-light, they were looking succulent with pink nipples. His hands started craving to grapple them.

"I've never made love with an Asian girl, you know," He commented, smirking, "You're the first one. So…..this will be a new and awesome experience for me, I guess."

Putting of his cloths, he just tossed them away. Mariah just turned her eyes away from him, completely shutting them and gritting her teeth. Tears seeped down from her eyes.

'I'm sorry, Emily…..' She quietly sobbed, 'I….I should have listened to you. I should have followed your words. But…..but what? What have I done? Coming to a completely new area, I believed this guy. What was my fault by the way? He was seeming nice. I….I could never imagine that….such a dark and dirty mind will be concealed under such a nice appearance and a heart-warming expression.'

_Too much courtesy, too much craft. _

Not wasting much time, Mystel dove on her just like a hungry and ferocious tiger, trying to attack a plump doe. She tried to scream but once again, she failed.

He didn't take much time to deflower her. Leaving the blood-covered, naked body whose head was slumped over its own shoulder, he stood up. He felt satisfied, panting and getting sweat-soaked. Holding the saw, he penetrated it into her left thigh. Before losing her consciousness completely, she heard someone humming:

"_Never talk to strangers. Never talk to strangers." _

Blood flooded out from the newly opened wound on her left breast, completely drenching the womanizer. Frantically, he burst out laughter, shaking the sky and the earth. The glasses of the window vibrated a bit. The weapon in his hand seemed contended, fulfilling its unquenchable thirst for blood finally.

Save that…..everything went dark and discreet, once again…

* * *

**Done! **

**I know you have already been ready with guns and grenades to kill me. *Crawls beneath my bed***

**If you have been calmed down, don't forget to review. Pardon the grammatical mistakes and the spelling errors. Once again, never talk to strangers unnecessarily. **

**Take care :***

**-Misty ^_^ ^_^ **


End file.
